


unprepared

by Oparu (USSJellyfish)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSJellyfish/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: Kathryn Janeway was unprepared for Philippa Georgiou.
Relationships: Mirror Philippa Georgiou/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	unprepared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira_katrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/gifts).



> These two would have a great time which each other, and argue, which would also be fun.

Kathryn Janeway had been to the Q Continuum, fought the Borg, traded barbs with the Borg Queen. She knew space and time in all its weirdness. 

She was unprepared for deposed Emperor Philippa Georgiou (and her many titles, which cascaded off the tongue, mirroring the way her dark hair fell down her black leather coat). She teased, fought with Kathryn's entire crew, and seemed to have no redeeming qualities whatsoever. 

Then she saved the ship, and Kathryn. 

And she laughed, which was somehow one of the most intriguing sounds in the universe. 

Of course, she knew it, which was worse. 


End file.
